Collection of Stories (HunKai)
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita tentang Sehun dan juga Kai (HunKai/Sekai)
1. Chapter 1

_**Spring**_

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Kim Luhan

Rate: M

_**Warn:**_

Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Ide pasaran, dan banyak lagi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Senja hampir tenggelam, tetapi ia masih enggan beranjak. Rambut pirangnya terbias wanra ke-orange-an akibat cahanya senja yang menerpanya. Duduk di sebauh bangku taman, tepat di bawah pohon rindang, matanya menatap kosong hamparan bunga dandelion. Sesekali ia mendesah, hingga sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar.

"Kau belum pulang, _hyung_!"

Sosok itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang ia cintai, seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis yang nyatanya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Jongin-_ah!_" Serunya, "Aku tak ingin pulang." lirihnya.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu, _hyung_. Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

"Bukan aku! Tapi kau yang mengakhiri hubungan kita," jawabnya ketus.

Sosok itu, yang dipanggil Jongin, menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kita memang harus mengakhiri semua inikan?"

"Menyakiti perasaanku?"

"Luhan _hyung_ mencintaimu, kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika dia tahu _appa _menjodohkannya denganmu? Ia terlampau bahagia, dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Aku harap kau dapat membahagiakannya, _hyung._" ujarnya dengan getir.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," ia memandang sosok yang ia cintainya, "Dan kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan mengatakan itu semua." Ujarnya semakin memojokkan Jongin.

"Kau harus ingat. Minggu depan kau akan menikah!"

"Ya… tapi bukan denganmu."

Jongin memandang sendu pemuda di sebelahnya, pemuda yang nyatanya sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidupnya bila tanpa sosok itu, namun…

**_._**

"_Jongin-ah, hyung bahagia. Akhirnya hyung akan menikah dengan orang yang hyung cintai. Kau tahu dia benar-benar tampan, sayang sekali tadi kau tidak ikut dengan kami."_

"_Kau tadi sendiri aku masih sekolah hyung, dan aku tidak dapat membolos begitu saja."_

"_Ya, hyung tahu itu. Dia benar-benar tampan, hyung sungguh mencintainya!"_

_"Hm... apa kau bahagia hyung?"_

_"Sangat. Besok aku kenalkan kau dengannya. Kau pasti iri denganku kalau melihatnya."_

**_._**

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu, Sehun _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu hangat dan rapat. Keduanya tengah beradu di atas ranjang terbalut sprei yang dalam keadaan kusut, yang juga telah basah di berbagai tempat.

"Agh, disana! Lebih cepat…"

Dalam deru nafas yang memburu, terdengar desahan indah yang terlontar dari salah satu bibir di antara dua sosok tersebut. Lenguhan, disertai remasan kuat pada beberapa bagian kain di sekitarnya, apapun itu…

Sedang sosok lain tersenyum puas di antara hisapan kuat di leher lawannya. Ia pun tak henti menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, berusaha mendorong masuk organ bagian bawah miliknya, untuk memasuki sesuatu, milik pasangannya yang tengah ia kurung, ia penjarakan di bawahnya, yang nyatanya sudah banyak memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

"Sehunhh..." lirihnyapun terdengar, bersamaan dengan Sehun, yang menerima remasan kuat pada rambut dan juga sedikit cakaran pada kulit punggungnya. Namun Sehun tak peduli. Rasa nikmat yang di dapatnya berkali lipat dari rasa sakit akibat cakaran tersebut.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, untuk melihat mahluk indah yang tengah ia jamah. Ia dapat melihat, betapa wajah Kim Jongin yang begitu memukau, tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah dan mata terpejam. Membuatnya gemas, dan seketika ia cumbu bibir milik Jongin-nya, setelah sebelumnya ia bisikan kata cinta pada kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Ciuman basah pun berlangsung, hingga menimbulkan bunyi menggairahkan dan juga, jangan tanyakan tentang saliva yang bertumpahan di sudut bibir mereka. Sedang Sehun, masih terlalu fokus menusuk Jongin hingga titik terdalam. Menusuknya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat. Lupakan adegan ciuman, yang berakhir dengan Jongin yang bermain seorang diri, menciumi wajahnya, menjilati sekitar dagu dan juga rahangnya.

Sehun rengkuh tubuh Jongin, hingga ia menggeram dengan wajah tenggelam di antara perpotongan leher Jongin, saat ia telah merasa puas, dan menikmati cairan yang bertumpahan dari tubuhnya itu..

Selesai dalam waktu singkat. Jongin tersenyum di antara peluh di wajahnya. Ia naikkan tangannya, mengusap lembut kepala Sehun yang masih terkulai di atas tubuhnya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, lantas berkata "Selalu," sambil lebih mempererat rengkuhan tangannya, yang melingkar pada pinggang Jongin. Selanjutnya, ia mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingga hari lain pun tiba.

Jongin memandang ragu pintu di depannya. Mengela nafas pelan, menboca untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut. Memasuki ruang ganti yang memang disediakan disana, khusus untuk pengantin, ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Luhan, kakaknya, yang akan melepaskan masa lajangnya hari itu.

"_Hyungi, _kenapa masih disini?"

"Oh, Jongin-ah." Luhan berbalik, melihat sang adik yang kini tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Aku takut," adunya, sambil memegang lengannya yang sedikit bergerat, terlampau gugup.

Jongin, dia hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang _hyung _takutkan, hm?" ujarnya lembut, sebisa mungkin membuat _hyung_-nya tenang. Meski hatinya tengah sakit, tidak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya ia tidak rela untuk melepaskan orang yang ia cintai meskipun untuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat gugup. Aku takut membuat kesalahan, seperti menjatuhkan cincin pernikahan kami nanti." Ujarnya gugup.

Jongin lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum, ia mengenggam tangan Luhan yang berkeringat. "Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar,_ hyung_. Percayalah,"

"Aku harap juga begitu," cetus Luhan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Heart beast fast**_

_**Colors and prom-misses**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stad alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

Lagu itu menggema memenuhi gereja, mengalun dengan indah, mengiringi calon pengantin yang kini tengah berjalan di atas altar. Dengan tangannya yang di apit oleh sang ayah, seulas senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya semenjak ia memasuki gereja tersebut. Tempat dimana akan berlangsungnya hari sakral itu.

_**I have died every day waiting you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'II love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Namun berbeda dengan mempelai pria yang satunya, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sana, menunggu kedatangannya. Tidak ada senyum disana, dia hanya berdiri tegak, memperhatikan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dibarisan paling depan bersama sang ibu.

Ya, dia hanya mencintai orang itu, adik dari calon suaminya, yang tengah mengukir senyum, namun itu bukan senyum bahagia, ia tahu benar itu. Dari sorot matanya yang memandangnya sayu.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thoused years**_

_**I'II loved you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Jongin menatap orang yang di cintainya, yang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada senyum di sana. Meskipun begitu ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam pengantinnya. Di saku dada kanannya terselip setangkai mawar putih. Ia tidak dapat mempertahankan cintanya, yang ia dapat lakukan adalah memandang kosong padanya.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'II love you for a thousand more**_

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan sosok tampan itu.

"Aku harap kau jaga baik-baik putraku," ujar Tuan Kim dengan senyum lembutnya. Seraya menyerahkan tangan Luhan padanya. Dan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat di cintai oleh Luhan, terseyum tipis sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Luhan.

"Pasti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eomma_" bisik Jongin pelan.

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra bungsunya, ia tersenyum, lalu berkata. "_Waeyo,_ kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat," ujarnya terselip nada khawatir disana, ketika melihat putra bungsunya yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lirihnya, "Boleh aku ke toilet?" Pintanya.

"Tentu. _Eomma _temani, eoh?" Tawarnya, namun Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia berikan seulas senyum untuk sang ibu. Senyum tulus.

"Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya. Dan nyonya Kim mengagguk, mengijinkan.

Jongin perlahan berjalan menjauh dari gereja tempat dimana acara pernikahan kakaknya juga Sehun, orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai detik ini. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyaksikan acara selanjutnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berharap tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun begitu ia menutup matanya, air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa ia bendung, membasahi pipinya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Jongin patah hati.

_Aku harap kau akan bahagia_ _Sehun hyung...  
_

Di lain sisi, Sehun memperhatiakn kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai, ingin rasanya ia berteriak, meneriakkan nama orang terkasihnya. Yang nyatanya itu bukanlah orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, melainkan orang yang kini tengah meninggalkan keramaian itu sendiri—Kim Jongin.

_Apakah ini yang kau inginkan…?_

_Apakah ini yang kau sebut bahagia? Tapi ini sangat sakit Jongin-ah, aku sakit…_

…_jangan paksa aku untuk melupakanmu, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa… aku hanya mencintaimu… sungguh, hanya kau seorang.  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_  
**

**_Apa ini?_**

**_Sumpah aku juga gak tahu ini cerita apa, inilah berkat aku gak bisa tidur... jadi deh cerita aneh seperti ini._**

**_Oya yah...! Maaf ya readers deul aku belum bisa update ff yang udah lama aku anggurin sekarang, coz gak ada pencerahan nih hiks...hiks..._**

**_Ada yang nunggu Love is gak?_**


	2. In Summer

_**In Summer**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Xi Luhan a.k.a Kim Luhan**_

_**Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dan masih banyak lagi yang belum ditemukan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ harus pergi ke California, jadi selama kami tidak ada, kami akan menitipkanmu pada _hyung_-mu. Tinggal disana, agar kau tidak kesepian, juga _hyung_mu akan mengawasimu menggantikan kami, selama kami pergi." Tuan Kim, berbicara serius pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku sudah besar _appa_, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujar Jongin, menolak secara halus permintaan sang _appa_.

Nyonya Kim mengelus surai kehitaman putra bungsunya yang tengah tidur dipangkuannya.

"Kami tahu, tapi kami khawatir akan kesehatanmu Jongin sayang. Kau akan menunda waktu makanmu kalau tidak diawasi." Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi, _eomma_. Aku akan hidup dengan baik disini, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan _hyung_."

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak akan merepotkan _hyung_-mu. Tadi _appa_ sudah menghubunginya dan beliau setuju, terlebih suaminya juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranmu disana." Tuan Kim kembali berujar. Ia masih setia membujuk sang putra, agar mau tinggal bersama _hyung_-nya ketika mereka tidak ada dirumah untuk urusan bisnis.

_Mereka memang tidak akan keberatan, tapi aku yang keberatan, eomma, appa. Aku tidak akan sanggup berada didekat Sehun lagi_. Batin Jongin miris. Ia menolak keinginan orang tuanya karena masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun—mantan kekasihnya, yang sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sehun yang akan menjemputmu besok." Ujar Tuan Kim tegas.

_A-apa?_

"_Eomma_ sudah membereskan barang-barang yang sekiranya akan kau perlukan disana."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hingga berakhirnya Jongin disini, di dalam mobil Sehun. Hanya ada mereka berdua, tadi Sehun menjemputnya. Sama persis seperti yang disampaikan ayahnya semalam. Jongin tak mampu berbicara sekedar mencairkan kesunyian yang melanda mereka berdua. Sesekali sahutan klason mobil menyeru, meramaikan hiruk piuk keramain kota dimana deretan antrian mobil memenuhi badan jalan.

"Sudah makan?"

Sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat Sehun menyapa pendengarannya, Jongin menggeleng pelan. Mengerti tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun pun, sudut mata Sehun yang terus tertuju kearahnya melihat gelengan kepala Kai.

"Kita akan—"

"Tidak." Potong Jongin cepat. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil, merasa sedikit sungkan karena telah menolak ajakan Sehun sebelum pria itu menuntaskan perkataannya.

Jongin sangat mengerti, Sehun sangat marah sekarang. Terlihat dari kecepatan yang ia pacu disaat lampu merah telah berganti warna menjadi hijau, mobil Sehun melesat meninggalkan mobil-mobil antrian lainnya. Berselang beberapa menit, mobil Sehun pun berhenti di kawasan pekarangan sebuah rumah—rumah Sehun dan Luhan.

Entah apa yang Jongin pikirkan ketika melihat rumah itu. Darahnya berdesir, ia ingat benar rumah ini. Rumah yang di rancang khusus oleh Sehun. Rumah yang awalnya akan menjadi rumah mereka berdua. Hadiah yang akan Sehun berikan padanya sebelum perjodohan itu terjadi.

"Se—"

Jongin tidak mampu menyudahi panggilannya ketika Sehun membuka _safebelt_, dan bergerak cepat kearahnya. Satu kecupan lembut, Sehun daratkan dibibirnya, selama sesaat. Tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, melihat Jongin tak bereaksi banyak atas ciuman itu, Sehun lantas membungkam bibir itu lagi. Melumat pelan bibir Jongin. Membuat namja berkulit tan itu mencengkram mantel yang dikenakan Sehun, ingin menolak namun tak kuasa untuk melepaskan. Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya, Jongin pun tidak mampu berkata untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang meluap yang ia rasakan ketika bibir Sehun menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Tubuhnya merosot disandaran Kursi, tak mengerti kenapa ketika lidah Sehun yang membelai permukaan bibirnya terasa menyesap seluruh energy miliknya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu. Jongin tak mampu bergerak, bahkan menahan berat tubuhnya ia tak kuasa begitu lidah Sehun memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengeinvasi seluruh bagian dalam, membelai pelan lidahnya, menyentuh deretan-deretan gigi sebelum akhirnya menghisap lidahnya kuat yang tak Jongin ketahui kapan lidahnya berpindah kedalam mulut Sehun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ketika mendapat email dari sang ayah saat dirinya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor, Luhan segera bergegas pulang untuk menyambut kedatangan sang adik.

"_Adikmu akan datang ke rumah nanti sore. Appa harap kau berada di rumah."_

Begitulah kira-kira isinya. Luhan langsung heboh dan segera memasak berbagai makanan kesukaan sang adik, hingga seperti inilah sekarang, meja makannya sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang ia masak dengan setulus hati. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya itu, sejak kepindahannya setelah pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

**Ting tong…**

Luhan bergegas menuju pintu utama. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Jongin. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bertemu. Setelah hari pernikahannya Luhan dan Sehun segera pindah rumah. Ia juga belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah utama, karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan ia juga tahu kalau adiknya itu jarang sekali ada dirumah, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya.

**Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Jongin seketika. Menatapnya, meksi hanya dengan sedikit senyuman yang Jongin berikan untuk kakak satu-satunya itu. Terlihat Sehun tengah mengeluarkan koper yang ia yakini berisi perlengkapan Jongin selama ia berada disini.

"Jonginnie~" suara Luhan terdengar riang, "Kenapa lama sekali?" protesnya. "Ayo masuk, hyung sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untukmu." Lanjutnya, dan membawa Jongin ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang mereka.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ayo kita makan." Ajaknya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seminggu sudah Jongin tinggal di rumah Luhan dan Sehun. Kehidupannya memang biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah, dan dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja pada mereka. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun, ia selalu memandang Jongin lekat, memang ia lakukan itu secara diam-diam, tapi Jongin tahu itu dengan jelas. Ia menyadarinya, tapi entahlah dengan Luhan, ia bersikap biasa saja. Dan sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu-apa.

Seperti saat ini, diminggu pagi ini mereka bertiga tengah ada diruang makan, sarapan bersama, seperti hari-hari biasa.

Jongin memakan serealnya dalam diam. Luhan sesekali berbincang dengan Sehun, membahas tentang pekerjaan mereka. Dari awal sarapan sampai sekarang, sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang pada adik iparnya tersebut. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Karena biasanya Jongin tidak pernah diam seperti itu.

"Jongie, kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersedak dari acara minumnya, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan segera menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah, batin Luhan heran.

Jongin mengalihkan matanya pada Luhan, sedari tadi ia hanya focus pada serapannya saja. "Hn," gumamnya tidak jelas.

Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Aku selesai," lanjut Jongin, kemudian ia segera membereskan bekas sarapannya. Lalu berlalu kekamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang kini saling pandang, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Luhan, setelah kepergian Jongin.

Sehun mendesah pelan, "Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang terlambatkan." Ujar Sehun, nada suaranya seperti biasa. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Luhan. Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik, menatap Luhan. Ia bertanya, "_Wae_?" namun Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

"Lu—"

Satu kecupan lembut Luhan daratkan di bibirnya.

Tubuh Sehun menegang seketika. Luhan masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, menunggu Sehun tenang. Lantas Luhan mulai melumat bibir Sehun pelan. Namun Sehun belum bereaksi sama sekali. Dirasa tidak ada penolakan dari Sehun Luhan semakin berani, memainkan bibir manis Sehun.

Luhan terlalu menikmatinya seorang diri. Mengulum manis bibir Sehun, serta menghisapnya dengan gemas. Sedang Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dengan kening mengkerut. Ia masih mencoba mencerna prilaku Luhan padanya meski, ia buka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan Luhan mempermainkan dirinya, lebih tepatnya bibir, yang Luhan hisap dengan nikmat.

Ciuman terlepas setelah Luhan memutus ciuman itu. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang memerah. Malu mungkin, atau entahlah. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjangnya tadi. Hingga entah apa yang membuat Sehun kembali menghapus jarak diatara mereka. Mengecup bibir merah Luhan, dan melumatnya dengan bernafsu. Entahlah melihat Luhan dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir. Rasanya ia merindukan wajah 'itu', ya wajah 'itu'.

Semakin gencar Sehun melumat bibir Luhan. Menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bebas, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman, agar lebih bisa melahap bibir itu dengan leluasa.

"Emh.."

Dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas, lenguhan indah yang begitu ia 'rindukan'. Ia berhasil membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat, setelah ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, untuk menduduki ruang mulut Luhan. Dengan semangat satu tangannya, semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan, dengan bibir semakin menyatu, berdecak basah dalam saliva yang bertaburan. Oh! Sehunpun tak ingin tangan lainnya terdiam. Maka, tangan itu lalu ia selipkan, menerobos kain celana Luhan hingga meraba kulit di dalamnya.

"Emh!" Luhan semakin mendesah di antara rasa terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka Sehun akan 'menyentuhnya' sekarang. Semakin kuat ia merapatkan kedua matanya, kala Sehun, semakin dalam mencium bagian bibirnya. Remasanpun ia rasakan pada tubuh belakangnya. Sehun meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Ugh! S-sehun.." racau Luhan.

_Tunggu, suara ini…_

**Cklek.**

suara pintu terbuka. Itu adalah pintu yang berada tepat di depan pintu menuju dapur yang tengah dihuni mereka.

Hening, bersamaan dengan kegiatan gila dipagi hari itu yang terhenti. Sehun mencoba mendongak, melihat sang pintu yang terbuka dari balik tubuh Luhan.

Disana ada Jongin yang tak berkedip menatap kearah mereka. Beruntunglah Jongin hanya melihat sebagian punggung Luhan, karena Luhan dalam posisi memunggunginya.

"J-jongin…" sapa Sehun ragu.

Jongin terpaku. Hingga ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar? Tertera nama Baekhyun disana, ia hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mematikan ponselnya. "Aku pergi!" sambil mengeggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari sana. Ia tutup pintu tersebut, dengan sedikit bantingan, setelah sebelumnya ia berteriak. "Bisakah lakukan ditempat lain!"

**BLAM!**

Sehun terpaku ditempatnya. Ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dan ia melihat dengan jelas tadi, mata Jongin yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

_Shit! _Ya, Sehun melakukan itu karena tadi yang ia lihat bukan Luhan melainkan orang yang dicintainya, dan entahlah ketika ia mendengar leguhan Luhan yang ia dengar adalah suara Jongin bukan Luhan. Sudah jelas bukan kalau ia masih mencintai Jongin, dan itu belum berubah sedikitpun. Didalam hatinya hanya terukir nama Jongin, pemuda manis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Se—"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua." Ujar Sehun lirih, kemudian ia meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana.

Luhan hanya meringis, ia menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Mengapa? Apa kau belum bisa menerimaku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun. apa posisinya tidak dapat kugantikan?_

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," ujar Luhan lirih. Perih. Sakit hatinya, ketika orang yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan baru saja.

Luhan segera membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia masih terdiam. Belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dari awal ia tahu, kalau Sehun tidak pernah mencintainya. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia sadar itu. Sehun tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk menggantikan posisi orang itu. Tidak pernah.

"Sebesar itukah cintamu padanya?" gumamnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas. Lelah. Kenapa kisah cintanya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Selama ini, ia selalu berharap agar Sehun mencintainya. Membalas cintanya. Namun sampai sekarang Sehun menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang menempatinya. Hanya orang itu yang selalu ada dihati Sehun. Posisi tertinggi dihatinya.

Bahkan Sehun selalu bersikap dingin padanya, namun karena cinta yang dimilikinya untuk pria itu, ia tetap bersabar, bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu Sehun-ah. Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu?"

Dan sampai sekarang pada kenyataannya Luhan tidak pernah tahu siapa orang yang Sehun cintai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

Apa ini?

Ugh aku tidak tahu. Ada yang minta squelkan kemarin, dan ini aku buatin. Tapi aku gak tahu ini squel apa bukan, anehkan? Emang.

Padahal lebih suka cerita yang sedih-sedih tapi kalau bikin sendiri kenapa gak bisa? Perlu dipertanyakan tuh.

_**Thanks to:**_

_** .7, hunjong, SILVIANA, imjustblackdream, Guest, Jonginwu, LM90, , Maknae lines 1994, Putrifibrianti96, Hunkai, Sayakanoicinoe, askasufa, Miszshanty05, .**_


	3. Autumn

**_Autumn_**

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan

Byun Baekhyun

Huang Zitao

**_Rate: M_**

**Warning: **Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide Pasaran, dan Masih banyak lagi.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

Diruang music, Jongin tengah mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, dengan begitu sexy. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang memasuki ruang music dengan langkah perlahan tidak ingin mengagguk. Dia, sosok itu tengah memperhatikan setiap gerkannya.

Wu Yifan atau sering dipanggil Kris Wu adalah kakak kelas Jongin, seorang pemuda tampan keturunan China—Canada yang kini memilih tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan bersama sepupunya Huang Zitao, yang merupakan teman baik Jongin. Dia pindah dua tahun yang lalu ketika orang tuanya bercerai, ia sengaja tidak tinggal dengan ayah ataupun ibunya.

Tiba-tiba music terhenti, Jongin sengaja mematikannya, "Buat apa seorang Kris wu kesini?" tanyanya dengan sinis. Kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang memang ada disana. Jongin kembali mengacuhkan kehadiran namja tampan tersebut, lalu menghidupkan kembali music yang ia matikan tadi dan mulai menari lagi.

"Kris?" Kris mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap seseorang yang baru masuk, dia melambaikan tangannya pada Kris. "Apa yang—" tapi kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Ah…" gumamnya saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menari.

Dia—Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baik Jongin. Meskipun dia bukan anak club dance, namun ia sering datang kemari, menemani Jongin, apalagi sekarang ketika keadaan anak itu tengah kacau semenjak pernikahan kakaknya. Dia telah berubah menjadi lebih dingin, dan cuek, tidak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya. Jadi dia yang memang khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang sahabat.

Mereka berdua diam, tidak bersuara hanya ada dentuman music keras, yang berasal dari tape recorder, yang sengaja di putar oleh Jongin, tidak tanggung-tanggung dengan volume maskimal, toh ia tidak peduli, ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang terganggu dengan ini. Baekhyun dan Kris pun tidak protes mereka malah terlihat menikmati, lebih tepatnya menikmati gerakan tari yang dibawakan oleh Jongin, anak itu memang hebat dalam hal tari.

"Aku khawatir dengannya," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan didepannya. "Semenjak kakaknya menikah dia berubah, tidak seperti Jongin yang kukenal." Lanjutnya, dengan nada khawatir disana.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun, ia pun menimpali "Ya, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbuah," Dan keduanya terdiam lagi.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, dengan salah satu kakinya yang ia tekuk. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu kaki, kemudian ia melempar tongkat yang ia pengang—entah ia dapat dari mana—tinggi-tinggi. Dia berputar beberapa kali dengan putaran yang cukup cepat.

Hup

Tongkat tersebut, berhasil ia tangkap dengan sempurna. Kemudian ia simpan dan kembali menari, benar-benar seperti penari professional. Tariannya sungguh indah, dan menjiwai, membawa orang yang menontonnya terhanyut.

Pakaiannya telah basah oleh keringat, hingga mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat sexy itu. Kris yang melihat itu sampai-sampai tak berkedip, ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah seolah ia tengah menelan kerikil. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang tengah duduk tegang disebelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Sudah biasa baginya melihat pemandangan seperti itu. iapun segera berajak dari duduknya, mematikan tape recorder yang mendapati protesan dari Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya namun tidak berpengaruh pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" ujar Baekhyun lembut, ia melemparkan handuk kecil pada Jongin yang ditangkap dengan sempurna, "Lebih baik istirahat dulu, kau sudah membuat seseorang tegang, lihat." Ujarnya pelan sehingga hanya Jongin yang mendengarnya, ia menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya.

Jongin hanya mendengus, "Apa peduliku,"

"Yakin tidak peduli?" ujarnya tersenyum jail, "Kau ingin diperkosa disini oleh Mr. Wu itu?"

"Ish," rutuk Jongin, "Kau menyebalkan."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mungkin beberapa hari saja. Setelahnya, aku akan menemani kalian lagi," ucap Luhan dengan pakaian rapihnya. Sekarang ini mereka tengah ada di depan pintu utama rumahnya, bersiap pergi untuk urusan bisnisnya ke luar kota. Semalam ia sudah membicarakan ini dengan suami dan adiknya.

"Benar tak perlu diantar?" Sehun merapikan kerah kemeja yang dipakai oleh suaminya itu.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga harus segera bersiap ke kantor kan?" balas Luhan sambil ia usap wajah Sehun, lantas tanpa sadar, ia kecup bibir Sehun. Namun…

"Bisakah kalian tak melakukan itu di sembarang tempat? Ada aku disini!" rutuk Jongin di antara mereka.

Luhan meringis. "Aku tahu Jongin-ah. Maaf," sesalnya. "Aku titip adiku yang manja ini ya. Jaga diri kalian di rumah… " lanjutnya.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekilas "Jangan khawatir. Pergilah, hati-hati…"

"Aku akan merindukanmu _hyung_!" Seru Jongin, ia mengiringi kepergian Luhan dengan senyum kecil yang dibalas kecupan dipipinya oleh Luhan. Sementara Sehun sudah memasukan kopernya dibagasi mobil.

"Hati-hati _hyung,_ cepat pulang jangan lama-lama disana." Ujarnya manja.

"Okey, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Jongin mengangguk kecil.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, "Kalau sudah samapi jangan lupa hubungi kami," Luhan hanya mengagguk, ia masuk kedalam mobil. Setelahnya mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan pekarang rumah.

Luhan pergi, di hari yang terbilang cukup dini. Pagi itu, tinggallah Sehun dan Jongin saja di rumah, sedang Jongin harus segera bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun menapaki kediamannya setelah seharian bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 KST, ketika ia sampai dirumahnya. Satu kata yang terucap di otaknya, ketika sampai, "Sepi…" gumamnya sambil memandangi keadaan rumah yang memang seperti apa yang ia gumamkan baru saja.

TV yang biasanya menyala, kini mati, menampakkan layarnya yang hitam. Biasanya Luhan ada disana menonton acara kesukaannya, sambil memakan snack ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Lalu Jongin akan ada disana dengan setumpuk buku pelajarannya. Ah dia lupa kalau suaminya tersebut tengah pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan kantornya, sedangkan Jongin ia tidak tahu dimana adik iparnya tersebut.

"Mungkin masih main di rumah temannya,"

Setelah meletakkan tas kantornya dimeja, ia pun beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Keadaan di dapurpun sama halnya seperti diruang depan tadi, gelap.

**Trek**

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap, terang seketika. Ketika Sehun menyalakan lampu. Dan ia menemukan adik iparnya yang tengah duduk—lebih tepatnya tertidur—terbukti dari kepalanya yang ia telungkupkan diatas meja dengan berbantalkan lengannya.

"Ungh!" leguh Jongin, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan mencoba menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba mengenai matanya. "Kau sudah pulang _hyung_?" tanyanya serak—khas orang bangun tidur, ketika mendapati Sehun yang tengah meneguk air tepat didepan kulkas.

"Hm," gumam Sehun sekenannya. Ia melirik Jongin yang kini sudah duduk tegak. "Kenapa tidur disini?"

"Oh, aku ketiduran tadi," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah makan," Jongin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita pesan saja." Ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera menekan beberapa nomor untuk memesan makanan. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah _hyung_ saja." Sehun pun mengangguk, setelah sambungan terhubung ia segera memesan makanan untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin segera membereskan bekas makan malam mereka, setelah selesai iapun berjalan menuju kulkas dan meneguk beberapa air dingin dari sana.

Sehun diam dan hanya memandang punggung Jongin. Hingga entah mengapa, dengan tergesa ia hampiri Jongin, dan di detik berikutnya, ia membantu Jongin menutup kembali kulkas, lantas membalik serta menghimpit Jongin disana. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia beri ciuman dalam pada bibir Jongin.

Jongin tercengang tentu saja. Dalam waktu singkat, ia mendapat serangan telak dari Sehun, yang langsung membuat tubuhnya kaku. Ia bahkan masih menggenggam botol di salah satu tangannya.

Sehun terlalu menikmati ciumannya. Mengulum manis bibir Jongin, serta menghisapnya dengan gemas. Sedang Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya dengan kening mengerut. Ia masih mencoba mencerna prilaku kakak iparnya tersebut meski, ia buka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan Sehun mempermainkan bibir, yang Sehun hisap dengan nikmat.

Semakin gencar Sehun melumat bibir Jongin. menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bebas, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman, agar lebih bisa melahap bibir itu dengan leluasa. Hingga setelahnya…

"Emh…"

Dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas, leguhan indah yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia berhasil membuat Jongin meleguh nikmat, setelah ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, untuk menginvasi ruang mulut Jongin. satu tangannya, semakin menekan tengkuk Jongin, dengan bibir semakin menyatu, berdecak basah dalam saliva yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Jongin. Sedangkan tangan satunya mengambil alih botol minuman yang masih di pegang oleh Jongin dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang kebetulan memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ngh!" Jongin semakin mendesah di antara rasa terkejutnya. Semakin kuat ia merapatkan kedua matanya, kala Sehun semakin dalam menciumnya. Remasanpun ia rasakan pada tubuh bagian belakangnya. Entah kapan tangan Sehun sudah berada disana.

"Ugh! S-sehun _hyung_…" rancau Jongin, mencoba menekan dada Sehun, serta melepas pangutan bibir mereka. "Tunggu!" sergahnya dengan nafas memburu.

Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan lekat, hingga ia mendengar, Jongin merutuk tak jelas. "Kau gila, _hyung_!" umpat Jongin akhirnya, membuat ia tersenyum.

"Lepas," ujar Jongin perlahan, namun Sehun malam semakin mendekapnya. "Sehun _hyung_, kau kenapa!"

Sehun sapukan nafasnya, menyentuh leher Jongin, hingga ia angkat wajahnya, dan berbisik di telinga Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu, Jongin-ah! Kau menghiraukanku setelah aku menikah dengan _hyung_-mu!" ucapnya, hingga berakhir dengan sapuan lidah pada kulit leher Jongin, dan remasan pada rambutnya. Dan terakhir, "Dia akan pulang beberapa hari kedepan, jadi kita bisa menghabisakan waktu kita berdua seperti dulu! Sebelum Luhan masuk kedalam kehidupan kita!"

Setelahnya Sehun langsung menjamah kembali bibir Jongin dan menciumnya kasar. Sebelum sempat Jongin membuka suaranya.

Ciuman kasar yang sempat terjadi itu menghilang. Berganti dengan leguhan Jongin, dan seringaian dari bibir Sehun. ia semakin merasakan tangan Jongin yang menjambak rambutnya, ia senang! Itupun perbuatannya. Jangan salahkan siapapun, karena remasan jemari Sehun, pada milik Jongin yang bahkan masih tersembunyi di balik kain piyamanya, begitu kuat dan memabukkan.

"Nggh!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Jongin menahan suaranya, dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sentuhan Sehun membuatnya gila, hingga ia merasakan panas diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan ditahan, aku ingin mendengar suara sexymu, _baby!_"

**Ting Tong…**

Tepat, setelah satu ciuman kembali Sehun daratkan pada bibir Jongin yang sudah bengkak, terdengar suara bel rumah dari pintu utama.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya seketika. Jongin tentu saja langsung menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun. Mencoba memperingati Sehun untuk menghentikan hal gila tersebut.

Namun bukannya tak mengerti! Atau bukan tak mendengar, dan menangkap keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sehun hanya terlalu enggan melepeas Jongin. Terus, tanpa bosan ia mengemut bibir Jongin, bahkan dalam tempo melambat, namun terkesan dalam di tiap lumatannya.

**Ting tong… Ting tong…**

Sementara bel rumah terus berbunyi, bahkan sepertinya orang diluar sana sudah tidak sabaran. Namun Sehun tetap tak peduli.

Sedangkan diluar terlihat Baekhyun tengah mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya dilantai, tidak sabar menunggu pintu yang masih belum terbuka. "Apa dia belum pulang?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, tadi dia sudah menghubungi Jongin kalau ia akan berkunjung namun tidak mendapat balasan dari sahabatnya itu.

**Ting tong… Ting tong…**

Sekali lagi ia membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabaran, "Kemana dia! Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi,"decaknya pelan, ketika ia akan menekan bel lagi saat itulah ponselnya berdering nyaring menampilkan nama 'Tao' disana—kekasihnya. Segera saja ia menggesel tombol answer diponselnya.

"Hm, aku sedang dirumah _hyung-_nya Jongin. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang dirumah." Ujar Baekhyun, "Baiklah aku kesana sekarang. Mungkin mereka sedang keluar." Sambungnya lagi

"…"

"Okey, tunggu aku disana lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."

Pip, sambungan berakhir menyisakan Baekhyun yang memandang kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Helaan nafas ia ambil, "Lebih baik besok aku kesini lagi," dan setelahnya iapun pergi dari sana.

Di dalam?

Masih ditempat yang sama Jongin kini tengah berbaring terlentang diatas meja makan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas helaian rambut Sehun, yang tengah bermain dengan kejantanannya. Jongin semakin menekan kepala Sehun disana.

"Dia," dengan terbata dan mata terpejam, Jongin mencoba berkata. "Ada tamu di luar, Sehunnie Anh!" satu ringisan tertahan kembali terlontar. Sehun, ia tengah mengulum kejantanannya dengan tenang. Jongin tentu saja melenguh atas tindakan Sehun dan semakin menekan kepala Sehun di bawahnya. "Akh.."

Jongin cenderung diam dan hanya pasrah di bawah serangan Sehun. Sehun yang dengan senang hati, menyentuh tiap inchi kulit Jongin. Bahkan dalam waktu sekian menit, ia telah mampu memanjakan Jongin.

Jongin meraih sisi meja, lantas memegangnya kuat. Ingin ia menjerit, menahan perih, kala kejantanan Sehun, sudah mampu menerobos lubangnya yang sempit.

Hal tersebut, berlangsung semenjak Sehun telah menaikkan kaki Jongin keatas kedua pundaknya, ia terobos lubang belakang Jongin dalam.

Begitulah, hingga kini, ia mampu memberikan banyak kecupan di wajah Jongin sambil mencengkram, dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jongin, sementara ia terus menghantam postat Jongin dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ah! Angh!" Jongin menjerit tertahan. Ia tak ingin, ada orang lain yang mendengarnya meski kenyataannya mereka hanya berdua dirumah tersebut. "Sehunnie!" racau Jongin frustasi, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Teruslah mendesah, Jongie!" Sehun berujar ringan, namun saat itu ia hantamkan miliknya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat! Membuat Jongin lantas menahan nafasnya.

"OH! Kau gila!" umpat Jongin dalam desahannya, dengan kedua tanannya yang kini sudah melingkar dileher Sehun.

Sehun terkikik geli, lantas menghisap kuat kulit di leher Jongin, bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin kencang. "Tapi kau suka kan,"

"Angh! Sehun! Akh!" Jongin semakin memekik tertahan. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, lantas menutup kuat mulutnya dengan nafas memburu. Hantaman Sehun begitu cepat dan kuat!

"Sakit!" sela Jongin ketika tanpa aba-aba Sehun membalikan tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih tertanam sempurna dalam tubuh Jongin.

"Nggh… kau nikmat Jongie," rancau Sehun, ketika kejantanannya serasa diremas oleh lubang anal Jongin.

"Engh… Sakit!" Hantaman Sehun, kini menyakitinya. "Sudah! Aku lelah, Sehunnie!" pinta Jongin, namun Sehun tak mendengar, dan semakin kuat mencengkram pinggangnya serta mempercepat gerakannya. "Angh!" Jongin menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Sehun benar-benar gila!

Jongin melorot lemas, tak sanggup lagi menerima siksaan Sehun. Tubuhnya akan ambruk jika saja Sehun tak menahannya. "Aku belum selesai," ucap Sehun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat pagi, Jongie. Kita sarapan apa, sayang?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan sambil memeluk dari belakang pemuda lainnya yang tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di kasur king size-nya.

"Hm, Sehunnie." Perlahan Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati kalau sekarang dia terperangkap diantara dua lengan kakak iparnya, mau tidak mau pipinya merona merah.

"Kau itu seperti _yeoja_," goda Sehun sambil mencium bibir pemuda dibawahnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher kakak iparnya itu dan membalas ciuman selamat paginya yang beraroma cappuccino.

"Hei, kau mau bangun sendiri atau aku harus menggendongmu ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum terkulum, "Atau mungkin kau perlu alasan untuk mandi dan keramas?" lengan Sehun menyusuri hidung bangir pemuda dibawahnya yang lagi-lagi pipinya merona merah. "Ada satu jam lebih sebelum aku _meeting_ dengan klient dari Busan, kita bisa berangkat bersama. Aku tak keberatan sarapan berat."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk ketika menyadari kalau Sehun serius menggodanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, kau membuatku tambah lapar." Dengan sekali sentak, Sehun menyingkirkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin. ia tersenyum puas ketika mendapti kalau orang yang dicintainya sama sekali belum memakai apa-apa setelah mereka bercinta gila-gilaan tadi malam.

"Bagus, bersiaplah untuk ronde kedua,_ Baby_," gumamnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

Untuk jaga-jaga aku bikin End ajah yah? Karena gak tahu kapan mau update lagi hehe.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, bagi yang silent reader maupun yang udah mau review, meng-fav and folow#hug satu-satu#

Udah lama ya gak pernah update lagi hihi, maaf deh aku sibuk lagi sibuk sih#nyibukin diri sebenarnya#

Sekali lagi terima kasih#bungkuk pada para reader#


End file.
